1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color processing apparatus and a color processing method for evaluating the gradation characteristic of a color conversion table.
2. Description of the Related Art
In digital cameras in the related art, a plurality of color processing conditions corresponding to color processing modes are stored in advance. If one of these color processing modes is selected, color processing of captured image data is performed using a color processing condition corresponding to the selected color processing mode.
However, in such a digital camera in the related art, only color processing conditions stored in advance can be set, and it is therefore impossible to perform color reproduction in accordance with a user's preference.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-341923 discloses a color processing condition generation method allowing a user to freely set a color reproduction condition in accordance with the user's preference in an apparatus such as a digital camera. Using this method, it is possible to generate a color processing condition so that colors of an image obtained by capturing an image of a color chart including skin, sky, grass, and primary colors are closer to these original colors included in the color chart, or, for example, the above-described skin color is closer to a color desired by a user (hereinafter referred to as a target color).
Thus, in the related art, a user can optionally set a color processing condition capable of bringing colors of a captured image closer to desired colors. A color conversion table is generated in accordance with the color processing condition set by the user. The gradation characteristic of a final color conversion table to be output is not evaluated. Accordingly, if the gradation characteristic of the generated color conversion table is focused on, gradation reversal may occur. As a result, due to the gradation reversal, the gradation of a final image to be output may be lost.